


I guess I never had someone like you

by chocolatecastleinthesky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecastleinthesky/pseuds/chocolatecastleinthesky
Summary: Lucy's come to terms with the fact that Natsu will never see her the way she sees him. With the team divided to gather information for a difficult quest and finding Aquarius' key, a new love finds its way to Lucy. But things don't always work out the way you plan.Title from Naked by Avril LavigneNo beta
Relationships: Charle | Carla/Happy, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	I guess I never had someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh this is a nice idea, maybe 2,000-3,000 words..."  
> Oops.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Lucy smoothed over her dress and checked her hair one last time before she left the tent. She gasped in joy when she saw her best friend standing there in white. “Levy! You look so amazing!” The girl in question looked at her with a soft smile.

“You, too, Lu-chan.” Lucy giggled and twirled in her lacy pink dress. She was overjoyed that she had decided to come back to Magnolia and work on the mission with two base locations. She couldn’t imagine not being in this wedding. “I’m nervous.” The blue-haired girl shifted hesitantly.

She wrapped her arms around the girl. “You’re going to walk out there, take his breath away, and everything will feel right. I’m sure of it.”

Pantherlily strolled back behind the tent that had been set up for the girls to get ready by the park, where the wedding was held. “Everything’s ready when you are.” He towered over them in his enlarged form, fitted in a tuxedo as best man. With a nod, he and Lucy linked arms and proceeded to start the ceremony.

Makarov walked Levy down the aisle after the two reached the front. He had tears in his eyes as he handed off one of his beloved children. Gajeel stood proud and smiling under the giant tree as he watched the tiny girl approach him. By the end of the ceremony, most of the guild was in tears. Juvia was sniffling into Gray’s shoulder in the second row, and even Natsu seemed moved.

Once the ceremony was over, they moved to the guild hall for the party. It didn’t take long for the alcohol to flow freely and the members to carouse loudly. However, there was a traditional couples dance. Lucy sat next to Cana with a drink in her hand as she watched the couples take to the floor. Gajeel and Levy started them off of course, but Gray and Juvia quickly joined them (and by that, it means Juvia literally drug him onto the dance floor). Elfman claimed that dancing was manly before ushering Evergreen out and with them Jellal and Erza followed. Timidly, Wendy and Romeo took to the floor, staying to the edge and away from the older couples. Fried convinced Laxus to take him for a spin on the floor. Soon it seemed every couple in the guild and then some were out there, swaying together, with no shortage of sweet kisses being shared.

Cana sighed into her large mug of beer. “One day.” Lucy merely nodded. Her eyes kept flickering to Natsu, laughing off to the side of the dance floor with Gildarts. Her stomach clenched at the sight and she lifted her own drink to her mouth.

Within the next few days, Jellal and Erza left back to their other base house. It was a three day train journey followed by an hour carriage ride, but it was in a good location to gain information. Jellal had bought the house after being pardoned, and he was more than willing to have their quest information take over a large portion of the downstairs. Lucy was sad to watch them leave; it never felt right for the team to be separated, even if it was beneficial for the quest.

She found herself spending more time than usual in the guild’s library or toting books and a notebook to a small café to work on research. Natsu and Happy would join her on occasion, and Wendy was a frequent shadow in her workspace. It was on a bright and sunny summer day a few weeks after the wedding when she bumped into someone when leaving the café with her arms overflowing with books.

“I’m so sorry!” Lucy had dropped to her knees to gather the books and made sure there had been no damage to them. Levy would kill her if she returned from her (extended) honeymoon to find damaged library books.

“Oh, no. I should be the one apologizing. You clearly had too much to carry alone and I wasn’t paying attention at all.” The man helped her gather the remaining books and instead of handing them over, smiled at her. “I’m Leomund.”

“Lucy.” She smiled back. He was rather handsome, if not exactly her type. “I really can carry all the books. I normally manage.” She blushed as he shook his head.

“What kind of gentleman would I be to let a beautiful woman tote an excessively large stack of books around? I don’t mind carrying them to your destination.”

“Are you sure? It really isn’t a big deal.” She shifted her weight between legs.

“Exactly. It’s not a big deal.” He grinned larger. “So, Lucy, where are we headed?”

“Fairy Tail.”

“The wizard’s guild?”

“Yes, I’m one of the members!” Her voice dripped with pride. After everything Fairy Tail had gone through, she really couldn’t be prouder to be a member.

“Oh wow, that is amazing!”

Lucy couldn’t help but to brag about the guild and its members. From their initial win at the Grand Magic Games to smaller successes, she babbled on and on until they reached the guild hall door. The door hadn’t even opened yet when they heard the yells and crashes.

Lucy sighed. “I don’t blame you if you don’t want to come in. It’s not exactly a calm atmosphere.”

“Nonsense, I came with you to drop off the books, so I’ll bring them in until there’s a spot to set them down.” Leomund gave her another one of his dazzling smiles as she shouldered the door open, only to have to duck as a chair went flying.

“LUCY!” Happy flew straight toward her. “Natsu and Gray are arguing over who should take a two person job.” He hovered behind her head.

She laughed as she lead Leomund to the bar and set down the books. The room was rapidly heating and cooling as insults flew with the furniture. Finally, the boys noticed her arrival and Natsu’s entire face broke into a smile. “Lucy! Tell this glacier good-for-nothing that we should take the job!”

Gray glared. “Tell this hothead here that when a quest requires cold, ice is a better option!”

Lucy groaned. “Keep this up and I’m going to ask Jet and Droy to take the job!”

Both gaped in shock until Charle spoke up. “You boys are so juvenile! Gray and Wendy can handle this job. Besides, it’s going to require quite some train travel.” She placed her feline hands on her hips as she stared them down.

“Fine.” Natsu pouted as Gray, Charle, and Wendy went to tell Mira which job they had selected. He slid into the bar stool next to where she stood. “Did you figure out anything?”

“Not yet. But I have a few more theories to work through.” She seemed to suddenly remember that Leomund was standing there. “Oh gosh, so sorry! Thank you again for helping me with the books.”

He smiled and placed his hand on her arm. “Maybe you could make it up to me by going out to dinner with me tomorrow night?” Natsu frowned slightly when Lucy blushed and agreed.

Once Leomund had left and the two were alone in the library reshelving books, he finally let loose his questions. “Why would you agree to go out with that weirdo?”

Lucy froze with one arm reaching up to a shelf, book tightly clasped in her hand. “What are you talking about?”

“That guy. From earlier.”

She huffed as she shoved the book into its spot more roughly than necessary. “Well, Natsu, some people notice I’m a girl and perhaps I don’t want to attend Elfman and Evergreen’s wedding single.” She finished shelving the last of her books with visible irritation and stalked out of the room, leaving a confused dragon slayer in her wake.

* * *

Cana slid into the seat next to her, recently vacated by Natsu, who was playing a made-up game with Asca. “So, Lucy, spill. Tell me all about this boy you’ve been seeing lately.” Lucy blushed slightly, eyes still tracking the pink-haired boy, as she filled Cana in on the last three weeks.

“But honestly, Cana, I don’t think it’s all that serious. I don’t know… something about it just doesn’t seem to be right? But he’s such a great guy and I really do enjoy spending time with him!”

Cana laughed. “I think I know the problem. But really, it’s up to you. You are the one who decides if you’re happy.” Asca was picked up by her parents and Natsu returned to the table.

“She is one crazy kid!” He sat across from the two girls. “Say, what should we do this afternoon?” He stretched his arms behind his head, revealing some of his chest. Just then, darkness crossed his face and he rolled his eyes. “Nevermind. I see you already have plans.” He stood and stalked away from the table as the girls turned to the door, where Leomund stood with a handful of flowers.

He leaned down to kiss Lucy’s cheek and a door was heard slamming on the second floor. “I thought you might like a snack break? Plus I saw these flowers and had to give them to you.”

She smiled and laughed as she accepted the flowers. Humming to herself, she glanced at Cana. “Would you have Mira put these in a vase for me so I can take them home when I get back?”

“Sure thing, Lucy.” And with that, the two left the building.

* * *

Leomund walked Lucy home after a small picnic by the river. He frowned slightly when he saw Natsu and Happy standing in front of the door with bags.

“Lucy! You’re back! Erza contacted us and wants us to meet up at the other base.”

“Now?”

“Aye, sir!” Happy promptly agreed. “Plus we want to make it before the last train leaves tonight. Otherwise the trip will take waaaay longer!”

“Like three days on a train isn’t bad enough.” Natsu grumbled at the floor.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door. “It isn’t like you’re riding through the night. There are stops we can take to sleep.”

Leomund froze. “You’re going on an overnight trip with him?”

Lucy turned back to him. “Well, yeah. We’re a team. And Erza’s located pretty far away.”

“But just you guys?” His arms crossed with a frown.

“And Happy. We’ve done this a hundred times.”

“You should really take someone else with you.” His voice took on an authoritative tone.

Lucy’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not how the team thing works. We’re meeting up with the rest of our team. What’s the problem?”

“I just don’t think its proper for a girl with a boyfriend to be going on overnight trips with another man!”

“It’s part of what I do. We travel as part of Fairy Tail and we travel with our team. It’s seriously not a big deal.” Frustration was mounting on both sides as Natsu and Happy looked back and forth in shock.

“You have a boyfriend! You should really act like it.”

Loke appeared behind Natsu, who gives him an uncertain look. “I see his point. I mean, I can’t say that I love the idea of a beautiful girl and single man being alone like that.”

Lucy glared at him. “No one asked you, Loke. Like you have any room to talk, anyway! Besides, it’s not like Natsu even sees me as a girl! He’s seen me in various states of undress and reacts just the same to when he sees Gray undress!”

Natsu couldn’t help but recall the conversation the two of them had had in the library, when Lucy had used almost the exact same words. His eyebrows furrowed together as the argument progressed. Lucy slammed the door shut. “Natsu, I’m assuming you’ve packed for me?”

Happy chimed in. “Aye, sir!”

“Then let’s go. We have a train to catch. Loke, just… go away.”

Leomund grabbed her arm. “Lucy, please.”

She twirled around to face him, pulling her arm loose. “This is part of what I do and who I am. If you can’t accept what that means, then consider us over.” She pulled on Natsu’s arm as she strode out of the building, trying to process what happened.

Natsu was processing, too, but his mental capabilities shut down soon after the train started moving. He leaned against the window, then Lucy, then sprawled across the seat in discomfort while Lucy sat uncharacteristically sullen. It wasn’t until their stop hours later, when Lucy didn’t speak over dinner and crawled into her bed in the small hostel room that Natsu was able to really think about what she, Leomund, and Loke had said. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, wondering what it all meant.

* * *

It took two more days of traveling by train and then a journey by carriage before they arrived at the house Erza and Jellal inhabited. It was a dump when they first got it, but through group renovations, it became a beautiful place with a garden off to the side for a variety of fruits and vegetables. It also had a small hot spring in the back that they could use, something that Lucy took full advantage of upon arrival.

Erza joined Lucy on the girl’s side of the hot spring, sinking into the heated water with a lingering sigh. “I swear I’ve gotten spoiled by this.”

Lucy stretched out her limbs with a half-smile. “This is perfect after all the traveling. I’ve been so stiff!” They sat in silence for a while, Lucy’s smile fading away as her mind drifted.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Erza nudged her shoulder, causing her to zone back into the moment.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re acting weird.” She glared at her. “Did Natsu do something?”

Lucy sighed, heart clenching. “No, he didn’t.” _If only he had_ , her useless brain supplied. “I was seeing this guy, Leomund. He made a big deal about Natsu and I traveling together so I broke up with him.”

Erza frowned. “I’m so-“

Lucy kept going. “And I feel bad because I don’t feel bad? Like, I feel like I should be upset that we broke up. But I’m not. Not really.” She sunk deeper into the water.

Erza nodded. “So you’re not unhappy?”

“No, just… confused.”

“He really expected you to not travel with Natsu?”

Lucy sat up suddenly, causing small waves to cascade over the edges of the pool. “Right? He did! It’s not like Natsu thinks of me like a girl. I’ve literally been naked around him and he has no response. Why Leomund would be upset is beyond me.” Erza didn’t say a word, understanding settling over her. Lucy sighed. “Whatever. I should really get some sleep.” She stood out of the water and wrapped herself in her towel before heading inside. On the other side of the pool, separated by a stone wall, Natsu’s face scrunched up in contemplation.

The group didn’t accomplish much the first few days there, waiting on the rest of their team to arrive. Erza had explained that Wendy and Gray had almost finished their quest when she contacted them and then they needed to travel there. They all agreed to wait to share what they had learned since their last time being all together.

Lucy often helped Jellal in the garden when she wasn’t writing. She had found that she could easily climb onto the roof and there was an indent in the structure that blocked the wind from blowing her pages while she worked. Natsu was often out training with Erza; they had both decided they should work on training their non-magical fighting skills. Other times, Natsu and Happy would disappear for hours on end.

It was a warm day out, tempered by the light breeze, when Lucy was sure she had made a significant amount of progress on her next book. She was curled up on her rooftop spot, feeling intensely pleased with herself. Below her, Natsu slipped into her room, waiting for her to return so he could try and talk to her about some things. Time continued to pass while he waited, shuffling through her things in boredom before laying on the bed. He took a deep breath to sigh in impatience, only to be filled with the scent of Lucy. He laid his head on her pillow, breathing the scent in deeply as he faded off to sleep.

When Lucy saw Natsu asleep on her bed, she rolled her eyes. She quietly put her stuff away and pulled the blanket over him, pausing before giving in to the temptation to run her fingers through his hair. She froze when he shifted, but all he did was lean into her touch. She released the breath she had been holding and slipped out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen.

The following morning found Lucy asleep on the couch, pillow under her head and blanket wrapped around her. It took her a few moments to figure out why she wasn’t in her bed. She didn’t remember falling asleep downstairs and definitely didn’t have a pillow or blanket. “Hey, Luce! We’re going on a small trip today!” Natsu’s beaming face poked around the corner from the kitchen. “I’ve packed us a lunch.”

Lucy couldn’t help but smile in return and went upstairs to change. Given the heat, shorts and a tank top seemed appropriate. She pulled her hair up into pig tails to keep it off her neck and out of her face. It was nothing fancy, but she felt pretty. _Not that he’ll notice._ She shook her head to shut the voice up and returned downstairs, where Natsu waited by door bouncing.

He took her through the woods behind the house, and soon they were hiking more than walking. He kept up an endless stream of babble as they went, and Lucy couldn’t help but giggle during some of it. After nearly an hour of hiking, the trees began to thin and Lucy heard the sound of gushing water. It didn’t take long for them to peek out over a small pool at the bottom of a waterfall. “Isn’t it great?” Natsu grinned as he helped her down the small but rocky cliff that separated them from the pool of water.

He slipped off his shoes and stuck his feet into the chilly pool with a big sigh of contentment. Lucy followed suit, jumping a little at the frigid water. Natsu laughed at her response and she splashed him in retaliation. After splashing around for a while and eventually falling into the pool completely, they stretched out on a rock in the sun to dry off.

It took a bit before Natsu broke the comfortable silence, eyes looking upward at the sky and not turning towards her at all. “Hey, Luce?” She hummed in acknowledgement, one arm over her eyes. “I keep thinking about something you said and… I do think of you as a woman.” It had taken him some time to process everything and he realized that no, he didn’t think of Lucy as a girl – that was too young, too innocent for her. It applied to Wendy, to Asca, but not to Lucy.

She froze, refusing to move her arm. “What?”

He turned onto his side, looking at her. “I don’t think of you as a girl. That’s what you said. But I do think of you as a woman. I think that Igneel… he left an impact about treating others. And all the times I saw you… not fully dressed, it was in times when things weren’t going well. That’s not the time to think of you like that.” He fell quiet at his admission, and Lucy had to think about the times she had been naked or nearly naked around him, and they did tend to be in times of distress.

They continued to lay in silence as the sun passed overhead and before they knew it, evening was approaching and they had to head back to the house. They continued in silence, Lucy’s mind whirring with what Natsu could have meant by what he said. She kept glancing at him ahead of her, watching his muscles shift as he moved. When they got back, Gray and Wendy were there, with Happy and Charle chatting in the kitchen.

They spent the next few days catching up on what they had learned over the last few months and adding pins, notes, and comments to the large corkboard that covered part of the living room. There was the major quest, but they also were looking for Aquarius’ key. Between the two bases and small teams, they were hoping to find answers soon. Gray let slip about a town that seemed like it might have something to share, near where Lucy grew up. They decided to pack up and head that way as a group; they rarely were able to take large team adventures anymore.

Arrival at the train station went about as expected; they had to divide into two smaller teams to get the dragon slayers onto the train effectively. Gray and Lucy had Natsu while Jellal and Erza took Wendy. Finally, Gray dropped Natsu’s head onto Lucy’s lap. “I need some air.” Natsu moaned in distress at the extra movement and Lucy’s hand found its way onto his head, petting his hair as he let his head rest on her lap. By the time Gray returned, he was shocked to find a sleeping Natsu while Wendy continued to groan in discomfort. Lucy was blushing, as Natsu’s face had found its way against her stomach, but she didn’t move for fear of waking him and dealing with his motion sickness more than necessary.

They arrived in the small town, several miles away from the house Lucy had grown up in. Consangu was beautiful at the end of summer, filled with wildflowers and surrounded by farms. Lucy’s heart lightened as they stepped into the town center, where they were decorating for the yearly festival.

“What’s with all the stuff around here?” Gray pointed at one of the items being strung up between buildings.

Lucy smiled. “It’s the founder’s festival! It’s celebrated each year around this time. The story is that the founders were two young people who had fallen in love and wanted to travel around the world and experience everything it had to offer. They were traveling when Ama, the woman, was pregnant and they decided they needed some place to stop so she could rest and give birth safely. There were a lot of farms around here and they were able to buy a small amount of land and build a house. The farmers nearby helped them get settled and they built a small shop next door to their home. Before, the farmers didn’t have a central meeting point to trade goods. By the time the baby was born, people were setting up stands and becoming closer.

Everyone loved the information that this couple brought from abroad and they had sent letters to their families about the baby. An influx of people came and it became a major trading spot. They started the festival as a way to celebrate the beginnings of a town and as the baby’s birthday. It evolved into a festival that celebrated community and family. People would bring their wishes for happy and healthy families as well as become a major spot for marriage proposals. There are food stalls and fireworks and dancing. My parents would take me when I was little.” Lucy twirled as she spoke, eyes glinting with excitement. “It looks like it is only a few days away!”

They approached the main building, a town hall fashioned from the founders’ home. Inside, they found the town’s mayor and spoke with him about their goals. He agreed to try and gather any information the townspeople had and invited them to stay and celebrate the festival.

They settled into their rooms above the town hall. Lucy and Wendy could hear bickering coming from the room Natsu and Gray were sharing and couldn’t help but giggle when their eyes met. Erza and Jellal were just down the hall, but as far as possible from Wendy’s sensitive ears. They ate dinner with the mayor and went to bed early.

The next day, the girls went shopping for festival ready clothing while the boys stayed with the mayor to try and investigate the rumors that had led them to the town in the first place. Down the road was a small seamstress’s shop filled with colorful fabrics. The old lady was vaguely familiar to Lucy, the type of person with a presence that defied age. Lucy wondered how many of her childhood dresses were made by her.

She clucked. “Festival clothes?”

Wendy smiled. “Yes please!”

Erza started to speak, ready to give her request, when the old lady jumped in. “I see. I think I know what will work for you. Let me get my measuring tape.” She shuffled into the back room, Erza’s mouth agape. She returned and gestured to Wendy to stand on a small platform in the corner of the shop. The tape measure began to move around her on its own, the old woman marking on a notepad as it did so. Finally, the girls were finished getting measured. “I will have the dresses ready for you by the end of the day. Miss Heartfilia, dear, it is a pleasure to see you again and I am sorry about your parents.” Lucy’s mouth dropped as they were ushered out of the building with that curt dismissal.

Erza sighed. “I think I saw an ice cream shop on our way here. Let’s get something sweet.” The trio spent the day exploring the town, watching it prepare for the upcoming festivities. As dinner time approached, they returned to the shop and one by one returned to the platform for final fittings.

Wendy stood first, clothed in a flowy pink dress. The cut gave her the illusion of a chest, making her very happy. When she twirled, it waved around her. Charle, who had joined them midway through the day, commented on its beauty, sealing Wendy’s decision on it. Lucy was next, nervous about what her new clothing would be. It was a full-length dress in a pale blue, flowing and full of movement. As she shifted on the platform, it revealed a panel of yellow beneath a slit in the blue rising all the way to her hip. It left her arms bare, with a deep v-neck to show off her cleavage. She was speechless as the others gushed compliments. Finally, Erza stood, ready to see her creation. A deep purple, it clung to her curves before trumpeting out at the bottom. Dangerously lowcut, it saved modesty with sheer paneling on her chest as well as on cutouts for her sides. Erza turned in the mirror, enjoying the sexy look.

They gratefully paid for the dresses and coordinating shoes and accessories. Erza commented on how she couldn’t wait to see Jellal’s face when she was in it and Wendy lamented that Romeo would have to wait. Lucy said nothing, the tightness in her chest the only sign that there was someone she wanted to notice her new outfit. The next couple of days passed in a blur, snippets of information making their way into notebooks for later analysis.

Soon the festival day arrived and the girls donned their new outfits. The boys were complimentary to them all, and soon they were out to taste the delicious food and participate in the games set up at different booths. They passed booths with charms for healthy babies, and one for healthy crops. They saw shops selling special totems for lovers. The sun started to dip lower in the sky when music started up, filling the streets of the town with a new level of excitement. The group of them made their way to a large dancing area, where a man had taken a stand with a megaphone.

“First dance of the night belongs to our married couples! Please, join us on the floor for a round of remembrance of the love that brought you together!” The dance floor quickly filled as the band played. Several minutes passed before the music died down and the megaphone announced, “Now all you soon-to-be-married couples! Let’s give your fiancées a spin!” People twirled to the music and Lucy sighed wistfully. Finally, he announced, “Whether they are near or far, let’s have the couples up here!” Jellal guided Erza to the dancefloor, where the two would fight for the lead. Gray led Wendy to dance, since their partners were far away. Even Charle deigned to dance with Happy. Natsu glanced to Lucy, only to find that she had disappeared.

Lucy made her way out of the town center and climbed a small hill that overlooked the dancefloor. Strains of music made its way up to where she sat, tears prickling her eyes. She thought back to this very spot, years ago, when she would be half asleep by now and resting on her mother’s lap. Her parents would talk in low voices, laughter and music floating around her. She wouldn’t be truly awake until the fireworks started, when she would jump and dance and twirl in excitement of the vivid colors painting the sky. Her father would carry her to their carriage when they had finished the show. Lucy’s hands slipped through the grass on the hillside. Now, she sat here alone, while her closest friends danced below her.

Natsu moved through the crowd, eyebrows scrunched together as he attempted to track Lucy’s smell. It took him a bit of time to locate her on the only hill that had a view of the town center. She sat with her legs tucked into her arms, dress carefully arranged to keep from showing her underwear. Her chin rested on her arms, making her look small and vulnerable.

“Lucy!” Natsu called to her and jogged to reach where she sat, unwrapping herself from her ball-like position. “There you are! You disappeared on me.” He frowned with his accusation.

“Sorry.”

“You’re missing out. Jellal seems to be able to keep Erza’s dancing in check.”

She let out a huff of laughter. “That must take some effort.”

Natsu stretched out next to here. “How’d you find this spot?”

“My parents used to bring me up here to watch the fireworks after they danced.”

“That must be a good memory for you.” Lucy nodded. “Why’d you run away?”

“It doesn’t matter.” She’d pulled her knees toward her again as her brain answered his question. _Because I wanted to be up there dancing. I wanted to dance with you. I wanted you to notice me in this dress. Because I want you and I didn’t want to be reminded that I can’t have you._

Natsu frowned. “They were gonna have everyone else dance next, weren’t they?”

Lucy sighed. “Parents and children and then anyone who is single. It’s often used as a way for young people to meet each other and possibly start dating.” She knew how the night progressed. She didn’t want to get a pity dance.

“Then you could’ve danced, still.” Natsu kept looking at her.

“I didn’t need to dance.” _But you wanted to. Just not with the rest of the single people._

“Lucy, talk to me, please.” It wasn’t like Natsu to ask like this. “Something has been bothering you lately.”

“It doesn’t matter. It really doesn’t.” Tears were forming and she tried her best to suppress them.

“Then, let’s dance. We can still hear the music. And you did promise me ages ago that you’d teach me how to dance.” He stood and held his hand out to her, a hopeful smile on his face. Heart clenching, Lucy couldn’t stop herself from taking his hand and letting him pull her closer. His breath tickled her ear as he spoke. “You have to lead, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

They moved to the music and as Natsu improved, he twirled her on occasion. Before she knew it, her heart was racing with enjoyment and excitement and nerves and laughter was bubbling out of her. Natsu’s eyes smiled when this happened. He twirled her again, watching her skirt flare out around her legs, and when her laughter died down, he grinned. “That dress is really great for dancing, isn’t it?”

A faint blush crossed her cheeks. “I guess that is why the seamstress designed it the way she did.”

He pulled her close again to continue dancing. “You look good in it, Luce.” Goosebumps broke out over her entire body when his breath hit her ear this time. Their dancing had slowed to swaying, silence falling between them, the thumping of their hearts audible to Natsu’s hearing. They jumped apart at the first boom of the fireworks, laughing at their reactions and the broken tension. Natsu sat back down and patted the space next to him. Lucy joined him, letting herself lean against him, arm to arm and head on shoulder.

They watched the show, a myriad of colors and shapes dancing across the darkened sky. Tiny lights filled the space above them, and Lucy’s heart continued to race. She glanced up at Natsu, only to find him looking at her. Her heart froze, everything zoning in on this moment, when his eyes softened before fluttering shut as he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips across hers. When her eyes opened, she saw vulnerability in his.

She shifted, leaning up so she could better reach, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him this time, still cautious, still hesitant, but letting a hint of her hunger slip through. Their eyes met when they parted and he pulled her against his chest, his head falling onto her shoulder. “Lucy.” Her name was more of a breath than a statement, filled with wonder. Lucy let herself fall into his embrace, responding to her name with his, marveling at the moment and wishing it wouldn’t end.

They sat, entwined, in silence long after the booms and colors of the fireworks faded away and the smoke cleared with the summer breeze. This broke their reverie, as Lucy shivered from the chilled air. They stood, Lucy nervously looking anywhere but at Natsu. They walked back to the town hall, finding their friends along the way. That night, Lucy slept fitfully in her bed, her mind replaying the events of earlier that evening on repeat.

* * *

Things didn’t change immediately. They finished gathering the information they could and stopped by Lucy’s old house before heading home. Lucy stood quietly near what was once her favorite fountain and found herself wishing to share the news with Aquarius. She still hadn’t told anyone and assumed Natsu hadn’t either. She didn’t even know what it meant for sure. All she knew is that she was happy about what happened, wanted to share it with one of her oldest friends, even if that meant being on the receiving end of a series of snarky insults. She ran her fingers through the still water, watching the ripples disturb fallen leaves and flowers, whispering, “I’ll find you soon. I promise. I’m not giving up.”

Her heart was light as she and Gray pulled Natsu onto the train. This time, Natsu’s head went directly to her lap and he nuzzled against her stomach. A blush covered Lucy’s face, especially when she caught sight of all the others giving her a smirk (except for Wendy, who was in her own form of misery). Their journey was fairly uneventful, and before long they arrived back at their home base. Lucy added the notes gathered about Aquarius’ key. She now had people in several cities and towns aware that she was looking for a celestial spirit key, particularly a Zodiac one. She didn’t want to get too specific, given that there were still dark guilds and remnants of groups dedicated to Zeref.

Two days later they disbanded, leaving Erza and Jellal to return to Magnolia. This time, however, the three day journey was not a semi-peaceful ride. On the second day’s train, a group of bandits held it up, taking hostages and demanding money. Given that Natsu and Wendy were basically useless at the moment, Gray and Lucy left the exceeds to watch over them and split up to head in opposite directions down the train. Lucy quickly summoned Sagittarius to her, having him aim for the men holding the hostages. The train continued to move as she fought, glad there were only five men in this particular train car. She moved fluidly, putting her training to use, all while keeping a lookout for rope or something to bind them with.

By the time they reached the next station, Lucy and Gray were panting from exertion. The majority of a thieves guild had attacked the train, and between the two of them they took down over twenty members. As they delivered the thieves to the local police, Natsu grumbled about missing all the fun. Wendy had healed the small cuts and scrapes that they had acquired during the fight, and all decided to rest there for the remainder of the day and night, and resume going home in the morning. They could only find a singular room available for the night, and that only had one large bed. Begrudgingly, they took it, asking for a couple extra pillows and blankets if possible.

Lucy was prepared for an argument over the bed. The group of them looked around the room, containing a bathroom, the bed, one armchair, a side table, and their luggage. Wendy spoke first. “I’ll take the chair. I can just push the table by it. I’m still the smallest.” The other three met eyes and Lucy spoke next.

“I guess the logical thing is to let the boys have the bed, then. I’ll just sleep on the floor.” She started to grab a pillow when Natsu’s hand wrapped around her wrist.

“The bed is big enough for all three of us if Gray doesn’t try to take up too much space. No point in sleeping on the ground.”

Gray scoffed. “Like she would want to share a bed with you! You’d overheat her.”

Natsu’s eyes narrowed. “And you’d freeze her. Balances out, don’t you think?” Lucy stared at them wide-eyed. “But if you’re that concerned, you and I can sleep on the floor and just let the girls have the bed.”

Happy chimed in. “And me!”

Lucy shook her head, face flushed. “I don’t mind sharing with you two. Just keep your clothes on.” This look was directed towards Gray, who blushed and looked away. Their single kiss years ago flashed through his mind. They had quickly realized that they were more like siblings than lovers, but the initial attraction did cause some discomfort given his proclivity for stripping. “And since Natsu is like a furnace, Wendy, you can have my blanket to try and make things a little more comfortable for you and Charle.” With that being said, she went into the bathroom to ready herself for the night.

_It’s just sleeping. Gray is in the bed, too. No reason to be nervous. He hasn’t even tried to kiss you since the festival._ Lucy slipped into her bed shorts and tank top. _Are these too revealing? Maybe I should go for sleep pants instead… No! It’ll be warm. Better to be comfortable._ She ran her brush through her hair and spent extra time brushing her teeth. With a deep breath, she left the bathroom and crawled into the bed, leaving Natsu in the middle of her and Gray.

She found herself unable to sleep, and not because of how warm it was. She was acutely aware of the boy beside her. It seemed every sense was enhanced as she heard the soft breathing of Wendy and Charle, the uneven breathing of Happy ( _I hope that he’s okay)_ , and Gray’s snores. What she didn’t hear, however, was the little noises Natsu tended to make while he slept, and she tentatively rolled over to look at him. She found herself looking straight into his eyes, softening at her look. She couldn’t bring herself to speak and risk waking the others up.

Natsu rolled closer to hear and whispered into her ear. “I can move if it’ll help you sleep.” Lucy shook her head. That was the exact opposite of what she wanted. “What can I do to help you then?”

Recalling his hearing, under her breath Lucy responded. “What will help you?”

Natsu gave her a sleepy smile. “You getting rest.” Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. His body shook with a silent laugh. “I sleep better when you’re around, but I can tell that you can’t sleep.” Lucy took a deep breath and scooted closer to him. She paused before moving the last few inches and laid her head on his chest, over his heart.

She could hear his pounding heartbeat and stuttered breathing when she did this. His arm snaked around her, pulling her closer and she rest her hand on his stomach. As they adjusted to the closeness of one another, his heartbeat became her lullaby. She finally fell asleep soon after she felt a kiss to the top of her head.

The blonde awoke to the sound of arguing, and as she sat up rubbing her eyes, she noticed Wendy equally as groggy in the chair. The boys were going at it restraining themselves of their usual gusto and Lucy sighed. She slipped out of the bed and silently snuck up on them to grab their ears. Silence fell over the room. “You two are going to finish getting ready. You are going to get our train tickets and then come back and get the luggage. And you are going to do this without any more arguing. Is that understood?” They nodded silently before leaving the room, allowing Wendy and Lucy to get ready in peace.

Lucy spent the first day back in Magnolia in her apartment. It needed cleaning and airing out after she had been away for several weeks. She was in the midst of dusting when her landlady knocked, reminding her of her upcoming rent and handing her several notes. “These came for you with some flowers while you were gone. I figured the flowers would be good compensation for holding onto these for you.”

Lucy sat on the edge of her bed and opened the first one and reading aloud. “Dearest Lucy, I hope that you are not still angry with me. I am afraid my jealousy got in the way of my reasoning.” She stopped reading there and checked the names of each of the letters. They were all from Leomund and as she skimmed over them, they were increasingly desperate in their tone.

Natsu startled her by entering the window. He kissed her on the cheek, eliciting a small blush and gasp from her. He grinned, and then noticed the stack of letters next to her. “What’re all those?”

She sighed. “Apparently Leomund didn’t take the break up well. Ms. Landlady said they all came with flowers, too. I was just about to toss them.”

Natsu grinned. “Don’t bother.” He picked them up and they burst into flame, until all that was left was ash, now falling to her recently cleaned floor.

“Natsu! I just cleaned in here!” She scolded him with irritation as a knock rang through the apartment. “You’d better clean that up!” She opened the door to be met with a huge bouquet of flowers.

“Lucy, you’re back!” The flowers were thrust in her hands and a cheerful Leomund stood in front of her. “I was hoping you’d return soon. I really need to apologize…”

Lucy interrupted him. “I accept your apology. But we aren’t getting back together.” She said this softly, and his face fell. Before she could say another word, a crash rang out through her apartment.

“Natsu! Lucy’s going to yell at you for that!”

“It’s not my fault! She shouldn’t stuff so much stuff in the closet anyway!”

Lucy growled. “Natsu! I thought I said to clean up the mess you made, not make a bigger one!” She turned into her apartment, forgetting Leomund completely as all the possible damaging scenarios ran through her head. He quietly followed her in, assuming they would finish their conversation soon.

Her belongings were strewn across the floor. Books, clothes, cleaning supplies, and more spread across the recently neat room. Natsu gave her a pleading smile. “I was just trying to find your broom!”

“Really, Natsu. What am I supposed to do with you?” She sighed as she grabbed a handful of clothing and set it on her bed, to be refolded and hung up. Happy started to stack books again.

“Hey, at least I didn’t break anything this time!”

Happy chimed in. “And nothing is on fire!”

She grumbled as she continued to pick items up, assisted by Natsu and Happy. She was straightening up after folding the last clothing article when strong arms wrapped around her waist and a nose rubbed into her hair. “I really am sorry, Luce.”

She softened her body, leaning into his embrace. “I know, Natsu. Just try to be more careful? Also, rent is due soon so we’ll need to find a smaller mission.” She’d turned her head at the end of this statement, for her lips to be caught in a quick kiss.

He grinned. “That’s part of why I’m here! I found one that we could get done in a day or two for some quick cash.”

Lucy smirked and turned around completely in his arms, her own snaking up around his neck. “Part?”

It was Natsu’s turn to blush and fidget. “I mean, yeah, I…”

Happy chirped from the corner. “He wanted to seeee youuuuuu!” Completely engrossed in their little bubble, Lucy was only reminded of Leomund when the front door slammed shut.

Natsu glanced over towards it. “What was that?”

Lucy’s face dropped. “Oh gosh! I totally forgot that Leomund had stopped by to apologize…” She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. “That must have been an unpleasant confirmation for him.”

“Confirmation?”

Lucy nodded. “I told him that I accepted his apology but I wasn’t going to get back together with him.” She blushed. “I shouldn’t have gone out with him in the first place. It wasn’t fair to him.”

“How wasn’t it fair?” Natsu sat next to her and they both laid back against the bed.

“Dating him when I knew my heart wasn’t in it. It’s probably a good thing we broke things off early on, otherwise I would’ve just hurt him worse.” She sighed deeply. “I didn’t want to hurt him at all. He’s not a bad guy.” She turned on her side to face the pink-haired boy. “He just wasn’t you.”

Natsu’s eyes widened and she leaned in to kiss him. “Lucy.” It was more a reverant breath than a word, and he pulled her close to kiss her again. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed and chest heaving. “Lucy, what are we?”

Lucy froze. “I was hoping you’d tell me.” They parted slightly, hands entwined. “Natsu, I…” She took a deep breath to gather her courage. “I’ve wanted to be with you for so long. So I don’t know how to answer that. Whatever you want, I’ll take.”

Natsu was quiet for a few moments. “Lucy, I have been in love with you for years. I didn’t say anything because I knew you’d be in my life and that would be enough for me. But I didn’t like watching you with Leomund and realized that it wouldn’t actually be enough.” His eyes closed. “So I guess we can start with dating?”

Lucy let out a relieved chuckle. “Dating sounds good. Really good.” His hands cradled her face as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Later, at the guild hall, cries of disgruntlement and joy filled the room as Cana took the money from the betting pool on when the two of them would date. Lisanna called shenanigans and insider knowledge, while Mirajane commented that she was simply glad they had finally figured it out. Lucy looked around at her raucous family – Elfman and Ever arguing over nonsense, Gildarts teasing Natsu mercilessly, Romeo roughhousing with Gray – and smiled to herself, knowing all the love she had in her life was thanks to Natsu, who brought her home.

**Author's Note:**

> "And if I never knew you  
> I would never have a clue  
> How at last I'd find in you  
> The missing part of me"  
> -If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas


End file.
